Screamocaust Mary
About 'Screamocaust Mary' This variation of Mary has been called 'Screamocaust Mary'. She was named this by Eugene, for various reasons. It was Eugene's turn to clean the oily corridor of Oilyboyley. Oilyboiley has never been seen by the human eye, as the whole corridor is dark and extremely oily on the floors. However, we needed the floors clear of oil as we had a special guest visiting the Mansion the day after. The Oily corridor of Oilyboyley is a direct route through corridors #22 and #48, tunneling below them, respectively. The visitor we have coming is wheelchair bound, and we will need to escort them through various corridors as safely and as quickly as possible. With oil all over the floor, this would be impossible. If we chose to take the longer route, it would be trespassing on The Gigglers territory, and also into corridor #97.9 where the Twerker was last seen Twerking away. A definite no-no. Eugene entered the corridor. A cold, gentle breeze hit his face as he entered, and he was also met with the evil darkness that had covered the entire corridor due to Oilyboyley's presence. He noticed the lights that were placed in the corridor years ago were completely sealed over by thick gooey oil plantations, with various limbs growing out of them. Oilyboyley, to Eugene's knowledge, was harmless however and merely just loved bathing in oil. This is why we gave him his own corridor; It just made walking through it very slippy! Eugene rolls his bucket-on-wheels to the middle of the room and sets up a BNK-Portable light. It lights up a pathway back to where he entered - this would be the first area he would mop up and then he'd tackle the other side of the walkway, leading to the 'exit'. It was abnormally quiet in the corridor, as by now Oilyboyley would have shouted something, or at least awoken from his slumber (he sleeps upside down on the ceiling, in a personal oil-sack). Eugene decided to look up, holding the aforementioned light in his hand and pointing it towards Oilyboyley's usual hiding place. Yo... You there Oily man? It's just me, Eugene. I mean you no harm boy, just cleaning up here. Silence. Then, something fell from the ceiling. Something heavy. Something white, slug-like and covered in oil-coloured dots. Oilyboyley's carcass. The face had been hollowed out completely, and as the body crashed to the floor, Eugene jumped back and slipped on the oil. He was now looking up at a face, first confusing him and then scaring the shit out of him. Who the hell are you? You scared the hell outta me man! The face simply stared back, with blood and visible Oilyboyley skin on its/her face. Then, she opened her mouth and screamed very, very loud. Eugene reported later (after receiving an eardrum transplant in both ears) that it was the single most loudest thing he has ever heard. Well described, Eugene. We sent a team of scientists in to retrieve firstly Oilyboyley's dead body to run tests. We managed to get it out of there, however one scientist got stuck as the doors were closing, and the female figure dropped down to take her first victim. What we saw on the BNKam was horrific. The woman knocked down the scientist (a fully grown man), and then screamed in his face which we could hear even from upstairs (which was about 2,000,000 floors higher). His nose broke, his eyes started to bleed and blood shot out from his ears. Mike was watching, cross-armed, shaking his head in the process. I... I thought you was blind Mr. Mike? Barry suggested. Mike turned to him, and simply stared at Barry. The room went quiet, anticipating what was going to happen next on the screen. A few hours later, and we still didn't know what to do with this mysterious female figure that had already killed Oilyboyley, terrorised Eugene, and killed a scientist. We kept Rich in the BNKontrol room, watching the camera's live feed for another three hours. We then got a call. You guys should come and see this. I think... I think she's related to Mary Richelle explained. Barry, Eugene, Mike and 7up (for all-around protection) ran, walked, stomped, and floated up the 7,000 steps to the BNKontrol room, eager to hear the news. They stopped at the door, with Barry & Eugene appearing to make themselves 'look good' before they saw Richelle. Heh, amateur hour. After knocking, the three of them entered minus 7up. Rushing to the screen, and getting a quick glimpse at Rich's cleavage as she was bending down, they all sit in anticipation. So Rich... What we lookin' at here? Barry asked. Specimen #452. Mad Mary. She screams at her victims, almost killing them before she swoops in for the deathblow. Rich explained. Eugene looked frightened. Does that mean I'm gonna die Rich? I don't wanna fuckin die man! Screamocaust Mary is comin for me! Eugene shouted in a terrified tone of voice. Barry and Mike laughed at Eugene's colourful choice of language and also his new nickname for the 'Mary' he had found. Since the incident, we had to cancel our special visitor for another time. We need to get Screamocaust Mary from out of Oilyboyley's old living space. Eugene has been having vivid dreams every single night since, with just simply ear-piercing screams and the face of Mary etched into his mind. We have given Eugene some time off work to deal with his troubles. Barry being Barry, thinks Eugene is being, in his own words, a pussy.